Love the man you'll love the hero
by ArrowLoveFan
Summary: Laurel is falling for Oliver again and for the Guardian angel... What happens when she discovers that they are the same person. AN: I suck at summaries... CHAPTER 10 UPDATED!
1. Her Guardian Angel

Love the man and you will love the Hero.

AN: Sorry for my English, I am french.

Chapter 1:

The Guardian Angel/ Oliver point of view.

"That guy nearly killed me. It hurts."

That was what I was thinking about when I heard a loud scream. Thank god I was still in my green uniform. I began running in the direction of the noise. Surprisingly, it led me near the lawyer estate. And then I saw them. Three guys were bugging at a girl. One of them had a knife in his left hand, another one was preventing the girl from moving and the last one was undoing his jeans. And then I saw her with fear in her eyes and tears on her cheeks. I immediately took an arrow and shoot it in direction of the guy with the knife's hand. I took another and shoot it in direction of the crotch of the guy who was undoing his belt. The last one ran away before I had the time to beat him. I ran to them, carried Laurel in my arms and jumped thanks to an arrow to the next building (you know like Spiderman does). I put her down and was going to leave her here when her voice stopped me.

"-Wait. I just...I just want to thank you" I remained silent so she continued. "I know that you will probably not answer my question but I would like to know. Who are you? I know that if you are wearing this hood and this green uniform it's because you don't want people to know who you are but I need to know who the guy who saved me is. So Who is my hero?"

That is when I decided to start talking (taking care of changing my voice so that she wouldn't recognize me.

"-I am not a hero Miss... I am just doing what someone told me I had to do."

"-What do you mean?" she asked

"-I promised someone that I would do what he hasn't been able to do... I promised him that I would protect the town from the ones who rule it thanks to fear and violence!

"-Like Adam Hunt?" she asked

"-Yeah like Adam Hunt."

"-And I was hoping that you were just MY guardian angel." She said with audible voice, hoping he didn't hear her. "Em, so you are the town guardian angel?"

"-If that is the way you want to call me then yes I am the town guardian angel. And concerning the fact that I am not YOUR guardian angel don't worry I will always be there to protect you."

I couldn't see her face but I knew that she was slightly smiling.

"-Why would you do that?"

I slightly turned to face her but not entirely so that she wouldn't see my face.

"-Come on, what kind of Guardian Angel would I be if I let Dinah Laurel Lance die whereas she is trying to save the town?"

"-If I don't try who will?" she said with a huge smile this time.

"-I will"

"-No... WE will!" she declared with her lovely smile.

And with that I jumped from the building and headed to the Quenn's mansion.

That night Laurel fall asleep thinking about HER guardian angel.


	2. One Simple Song

AN: Don't forget to review! 3

Pearlbunny: Thank you very much for your support. I hope you will like this chapter too!

Chapter 2:

Laurel's point of view

I was lying in my bed since almost an hour thinking about what had happened to me earlier. This guy, the town guardian angel I couldn't stop thinking about him. My dad decided to name him Robin Hood it was not very original so I decided to name him the Green Arrow. I was deeply in my thoughts when a knock on the front door took me out of it. So I got up and headed to the door.

"-Tommy Merlyn" I said once the door was open. "What are doing here?"

"-Hello Laurel I am fine how about you?"

Seeing I was not going to answer him he continued.

"-Well you heard about the party some friends and I have organized ?

"-Yeah I did. Why?"

"-Well I would like you to go there with me.. Please."

"-Is Oliver going there?"

"-I hope so. He is my best friend. It would hurt me if he wasn't coming"

"-So I am sorry Tommy but if he is going I am not. I don't want to see him." I said while beginning to head back in my apartment. He followed me closing the door behind him.

"-Oh come on Laurel...You can not let things the way they are. It's been five years and I know you think he has not changes but he has. He doesn't want to admit it but he has changed a lot. He is not the same. You have to try..."

"-Try what?!" she said interrupting him "Try to forgive him? Try to forgive him for being the cause of Sarah's death, the cause of my sister's death. Well I am sorry to disappoint you but I can't!" she declared with teary eyes.

"-That is not what I was going to say. Hey, listen to me the guy who use to cheat on you with your sister is no more, ok? He is dead during that boat trip and is buried on that island. What I was going to say is: try to get to know the new Oliver you'll be surprised.

After more than 30 minutes of debating, I don't know why but I said yes. I got dressed and we headed to the party.

When we finally got there, I was surprised to see that it wasn't a party but a benefit concert.

"-This is your party?" I asked Tommy.

"-Answer me honestly.. If I told you that you were going to be the date of your "lapses" partner would you have said yes?

I didn't answer his question.

"-That is what I thought. Come on let's enter."

We headed inside. Tommy went to take me a drink and less than a minute later I bumped into Oliver Queen.

"-Hey Laurel. What are you doing here?" he asked gently.

"-I came with Tommy." I don't know why but I was hoping that he would be jealous.

"-With Tommy? I didn't know you guys were dating..." He said

"-Oh no.. We are not dating. We came here as friends."

"-Ok. That's good. Well, not good that you are not dating but good that you came here Laurel. By the way I wanted to ask you. Do you remember our first date?"

"-Em, Yeah a little bit." I lied, I totally remember it! It was THE perfect date..

"-We went on the river and there was a song playing. Do you remember its title?

"-I thing it was Our Song by Ron Pope."

"-Yeah that's true I remember now."

"-What do you need it for?" I asked curiously.

"-You will see..." He kissed my cheek and left.

He K.I.S.S.E.D my cheek. He used to do that every time when we were together. Waouw I didn't remember how good it was to feel his lips on my cheek. Tommy came back with the drinks which caused me to get out of my thoughts once again.

It has been an hour since the beginning of the concert and Tommy and I were having fun but I couldn't help but searching for Oliver with my eyes. Tommy must have noticed it but didn't say anything. And after a few minutes I saw HIM on the stage.

"What the hell is he doing ?" I thought

"-Excuse me. Mr and Mrs I am pleased that you came so numerous to this benefit to support the association "HoppinChildren". My mother told me that as the creator of this association I had to sing and to be honest I am not a great singer So I told her that you were the one who were going to decide! Should I sing... PLEASE SAY NO!"

"-SING,SING,SING" They cheered.

"-You are really not cool! But if that is your choice then ok I will sing"

And with he began singing our song by Ron Pope.

That's why he wanted to know the title. I noticed he was staring at me... Was he singing it for me? My eyes instantly got wet. And then I began feeling something. I know I shouldn't but I couldn't help it. My feelings for him were still here. W

When he finished singing, he jumped off the stage and began coming my way. What was I going to tell him? I couldn't let him know that this song didn't let me indifferent. Thank god Tommy caught him and they began talking. I choose that precise moment to escape.


	3. I Didn't Deserve You

AN: Ok Guys let me know if you like or not because i don't know if i should continu are not! 

Chapter 3:

I went to the roof and began looking at the stars. God what was Oliver trying to do? What was he thinking? Does he still have feelings for me? Do I still have feelings for him? There were too many questions in my head right and I had no answers to any of them.

Ten minutes later.

"-Bouh"

I shouted and I saw Oliver laughing behind me.

"-For God sake Oliver, you scared the crap out of me!"

"-I know it was my goal!"

"-That's not funny!"

"-In fact, from where I am standing, it totally is!" and he laughed again. God I missed his laughed.

"-I thought you had left." he said wearing his serious face again.

"-Nope. I just needed some fresh air..."

After a minute of silence

"-Did you like the song" he asked

"-Em, Yeah it.. it was great. I didn't remember you had such a great voice.

"-Yeah. Thank you... Look Laurel, I know I have hurt you so bad by screwing with your sister and that I have hurt you even more when learned that she died because I told her to come with me on that boat. And I know that you hate me right now. But I am sorry, I am so so sorry Laurel. I can't even explain how much!

"-I know Oliver, you have already apologized for Sarah's death."

"-No you don't get it. I am not sorry for that. Well I am but that is not what I am trying to apologize for. I realized that I had already apologized for her death but I have never apologized for cheating on you. So I am now: Laurel I am sorry I cheated on you! I shouldn't have. You were the one for me, the one I loved but I was too idiot and self-centered to see it! We were happy together. We were PERFECT together."

I looked at him with disbelief and after a few seconds I finally found the strength to ask him.

"-So why did you cheat on me?" I asked with teary eyes...

"-I told you I was too idiot and self-centered to see that you were the one for me."

"-That doesn't justify the fact that you cheated on me. So I am asking you again; Why did you cheat on me?"

"-I...I don't know"

"-You..You don't know? Well call me when you will find out!" I shouted while walking towards the door. That's when I heard him whisper something.

"-I didn't deserve you"he whispered.

I came back.

"-What did you say?"

"-I said: I cheated on you because I had the feeling that I didn't deserve you!"

"-Why would you think that"

"-I was an asshole and a jerk! I knew that you were too good for me. I knew that we had no future together because I was always going to be the Starling City Rich Loser Oliver Queen. And you were going to be the super lawyer Dinah Laurel Lance! We were not meant for each other! At least that is what I was thinking 5 years ago...

"-Why didn't you just broke up with instead of cheating on me?"

"-Because I couldn't, because I loved you so much that it hurt me just thinking about breaking up with you! So I wanted you to do it!"

"-You are right.. You are an idiot!" I Shouted clearly angry. "Don't you think that you didn't have to make this choice for me. If I was with it is because I loved you and I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you Oliver! And I..." I couldn't talk anymore because of the flood of tears rolling down my cheeks.

He took my hands in his.

"-Look Laurel if I am telling you all this right it is because when I was on that island I thought of all the mistakes I had made with you. I promised myself that if I ever had the chance to see you one more time I would tell you: Laurel I have loved you so much and I still..."

A huge noise coming for the benefit concert could be heard! It seemed like.. GUN FIRES!


	4. I Will Always Have an Eye on You

_Pearlbunny thank you again for your review... If you liked chapter 3 you are going to love chapter 5!_

_xoray182: thank you =)_

_Quickfan: You'll have other chapters don't worry._

Chapter 4

Oliver Point of View

"-What the hell was that?" she said clearly afraid because of that noise.

"-Gun fires..." I answered calmly

"-What?"

"-Something is happening downstairs..."

The musicians could not be heard anymore. I turned to face Laurel.

"-Look Laurel I have to see what is going on. You stay here."

I began heading to the door which leads to the hall when she grabbed my hand and forced me to turn around.

"-No way. You are not going there without me. And nothing you can say will change my mind.

"-Laurel..."

"-Come on let's go."

We ran silently downstairs and then we saw it: three masked guys with guns were seizing the goods of the guests (jewels, money...)

"Seriously which kind of people can ransack the people who came to a benefit concert" I thought.

I could see Théa, Walter, my mum and Tommy on the floor. I couldn't do anything, not with Laurel by my sides. Dig was my only option. So I tried to text him.

"Troubles the benefit. Bring me my GA accessories to the roof ASAP! Please."

It didn't work. I couldn't send my text because those guys blurred the normal phone line. I tried to use the encrypted line and thank God it worked.

Dig Point Of view 

When Dig received he thought : "How the hell am I supposed to get to the building roof?"

And then I remember that this dear Mr Queen has plenty of accessories at the Head Quarter. (The Queen 's Industrial warehouse) and I went there in a hurry.

Oliver Point Of View

"-Come on Laurel we have to search for another exit so that we can escape this hell and call the police!"

"-Okay." was all she could say.

"-I am going to the roof to see if we can tell someone to call the police okay?"

"-Okay"

I could see in her eyes that she was terrified.

"-Hey Laurel, everything is going to be okay. You don't have to worry."

"-Just promise me you will be careful."

"-I promise..." I kissed her cheek and went to the roof.

Dig was already there waiting for me to come. He brought me everything I needed: uniform, bow, arrows. I thanked him, changed my clothes and went back downstairs.

I noticed that they found Laurel. I shouldn't have let her alone. That's when I decided to make my entrance.

In less than a few minutes the three armed guys were on the floor but one of them had managed to shoot me in the arm. That hurts. The hostages were free and I had to go back to the roof to change when a voice came out of nowhere.

"-You are always here to save me aren't you?"

"-Laurel... I told you I will always have an eye on you" I said slightly turning around.

"-Well that's good to know." she said with the smile

"-Are you okay? I mean you have just been taken in hostage so I am asking: are you okay?"

"-I am. Thank you.." she answered touched by his concern. "But you don't seem to be."

"-What do you mean?" I asked not understanding what she was talking about.

"-You are bleeding!" she said coming towards me.

"-I'm fine. It's nothing. Don't worry" I said stepping backwards afraid that she would recognize me. "Talking about worry, you should go outside your father is waiting for you and HE is clearly worried."

"-You...You can hear him?" she asked with disbelief

"-Even if I would like to, I don't have such skills. I am just guessing. Your father is a cop and you were an hostage so I guess he is outside waiting for you to get out." I laughed.

"-Riiight. I should go." she began walking away but she turned around before getting out of my view "I'll see you the next time I am in danger, right?"

"-Count on me" I laughed again.

And with that she left. I went to the roof and changed clothes again and then I got out of the building. I saw Laurel reassuring her father, telling him she is okay and then she saw me and came my way to talk to me.

"-Where have you been Oliver?"

"-On the roof trying to figure out a way to call the cops! What did I miss?"

"-The Green Arrow saved us!" she said with a huge smile.

"-The Green Arrow?" I asked perfectly knowing what she was talking about.

"-The Guardian Angel, the vigilante, the guy with the hood."

"-He is always here at the right moment isn't he?"

"-Yeah he is"

"-I have to go to check on my family. I'll see you later?"

"-Yeah... We should continue the talk we had on the roof. I am curious to hear what you were going to say." she said with a bright smile.

I went to my family troubled by the way the said her last sentence. It was definitely a sexy way! My family was okay they were just a little bit frightened and shocked.

"Have anyone seen Tommy?" I asked remembering my best friend.

"-Yeah I have just seen him with Laurel. They were going this way." Théa answered.

I began going the way Théa told me and I saw them...kissing. I stayed here staring at them not being able to make a move as I was shocked. When they ended up their kiss, she saw me standing there like an idiot.

"-Sorry for interrupting..." was the only I said before running away.

I heard her shouting my name several time but I didn't want to stop, I didn't want to talk to her. God I was an idiot! She really doesn't care of I told her on the roof!

I went home and immediately went to bed.

End of Oliver Point of View.

Laurel went home after telling Tommy that their kiss was a mistake. She laid down in her bed and remembered the face of Oliver when he saw them kissing. There was so much hurt and sadness in his eyes.

That night Laurel fell asleep thinking about her feelings for Oliver.

That night Oliver fell asleep thinking about how hurt he was because of Laurel...

AN: This is definitely not my best chapter but I had to write it for the rest of the story

SOO WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK?


	5. Why don't you hate me?

AN: COME ON GUYS REVIEW PLEASE! I NEED TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK 

ABOUT IT!

Chapter 5:

Oliver Point Of View

I woke up the next morning with the feeling that I didn't sleep at all... That wound on my arm was hurting me and the memories of the previous night were hurting me even more. I took my cell phone to call Dig and to tell that we should meet in the morning at the warehouse but I noticed I had some new notifications:

"7 missed calls from Laurel"

"3 missed calls from Tommy"

"1 message from Laurel"

I decided to read her text.

"We need to talk as soon as possible. Please Oliver. It's important! Laurel"

I deleted it as soon as I read it. Talking to her was the last things I wanted to do right now. I got up and went to the shower.

15 minutes later, I got out of the shower with just a towel around my waist which almost dropped to the floor when I heard a voice behind me.

"-You didn't answer my calls and my text."

"-Laurel...I was busy."

Laurel Point Of View

"-Oh yeah. You were busy so you decided to ignore me AND Tommy." I said sarcastically.

"-Laurel, why are you here?" he said clearly annoyed by the fact that I had mentioned Tommy.

"-I have to talk to you, seriously"

"-I know. You said it in your text. I hoped that you would understand that if I didn't reply you it was because I didn't want to talk to you."

"-Why are you so mad at me? I don't get it!" I asked clearly angry with his lack of sympathy

"-I am not mad at you Laurel." he lied

"-Yes you are. Oliver I know better than I know myself! You ARE mad at me! And the thing is I don't get why..."

"-..." he remained silent

"-Is it because of my kiss with Tommy? Are you mad because you are jealous? If it is the reason then I am sorry!

"-No..."he whispered

"-Then why Oliver ? ANSWER ME!"

"-I am mad because I have no right to be jealous. And THAT is what is driving crazy!"he shouted.

"-What do you mean?" I said not understanding what he was talking about.

"-Nothing...""

"-Look Oliver. I have to ask you something. I need to know the answer. Are you still in love with me?"

Oliver Point Of View

Every little nerve of my body was shouting "YESS! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH. ALWAYS HAVE, ALWAYS WILL." but I couldn't so I just lied or at least I tried to...

"-No I don't..." I said turning around slightly so that she wouldn't see that my eyes got wet.

"-You are a terrible liar.." she said quietly "You do still love me and that is what you were going to tell me on the roof last night. So why are changing your mind suddenly?

"-..."

"-WHYY!" I shouted with all my strength

"-Because I realized that I can't love you" he shouted back.

"-You CAN'T love me? What do you mean you CAN'T love me?!

"-I just can't! At least, not anymore, not after what I did to you, not after what happened with Sarah. I don't have the right to love you after ruining our relationship 5 years ago. I don't have the right to ask you to love me again, to trust me again. It wouldn't be fair. So you don't need to apologize for kissing Tommy because he is so much better than me!

"-Why are you always trying to take the decisions for me?"

"-Because you can't do it yourself! You are always trying to see what is good in me... You need to know that there is no good in me but you can't see it! So like I said stay away from or I am going to hurt again!"

"-NO! I won't stay away from you because you are wrong! You are the one who has a problem! I can see the bad in you but I have decided to focus on what is good in you.. But you can't! You can just see what is bad in you, your defects!

"-I.."

"-NO ! You shut up! You are a good person. Yes you have made mistakes and you don't always do the rights choices but that is what makes you human, that what makes you YOU! Just the fact that you thought you were not good enough for me shows that you are a good person, because you wanted what was best for me! The fact that you want me to stay away from you so that you would not hurt me makes you a good person again! So don't dare telling me once again that there is no good in you!" I was breathless because of my speech.. I needed to get my breath back to normal.

He remained silent and looked at me right in the eyes. I could see he was surprised by what I just said, but I could see that he was moved too... He came closer to me and finally said something.

"-Laurel, why don't you hate me? You should..."

"-I tried... and for so long I thought I did. But after last night I realized that I have never hated you... I was just hurt and sad and I hide those feelings thanks to anger. I can not help it Oliver. I am not able to hate no matter what you do..."

We both remained silent after that. That is when I realized that he was bare chest and that he was just wearing a towel around his waist. God I had forgotten how hot he was. But what stroke me the most was his scars... I knew he had them but I had never seen them. How can a human do that to someone? And then I saw the wound on his arm. That was a recent wound. He was still bleeding a little bit.

"-You are bleeding." I said wanting to break the sexual tension which was all over us.

"-That's nothing."

"-Hey Olie, I need to talk to...you." Théa said coming into his room. "Ooops I am sorry, I didn't know you were here." she said looking at me.

"-Yeah, I was leaving" I turned back to Oliver " I have to go to work. I will see later right?"

"-Yep." SHE kissed my cheek and left.

End of Laurel Point of view

"-What did I interrupted?" Théa asked

"-That is a really long story.. What did you want to tell me?"

"-Tommy called me. He told me to beg you to call him back."

I laughed "-Ok, thanks" I said while going back to the bathroom.

"-Wait! You didn't tell me for you and Laurel!" she shouted

"-Well, you will have to wait. I need another shower!"

"-I hate you!"

"-I love you too" I shouted from the bathroom.


	6. Be my girlfriend again

AN: Hey guys so here is the new chapter and the last one until next week.

I won't have the time to update because it is the end of the Hollydays for me and i will have to go back to school...

So as always i am asking you guys to review please. Let me know if you have any idea for the story. 3

Chapter 6:

After showering again, Oliver wanted to go to Tommy's to apologize for the fact that he had ignore him since the "kisswithLaurel" episode. As he began heading to Tommy's he realized that unconsciously his feet led him to the lawyer estate... The truth is he had the feeling that they didn't finish the little chat they had the same morning. So he entered the building and immediately noticed her sitting at her desk. She was deeply in her thoughts but Oliver decided to snap her out of it.

"-Hey" he said

"-Oliver? What are doing here ?" she asked surprised to see him at her work.

"-Well, we didn't have the time to finish our chat this morning as Théa interrupted us... So I was telling myself that maybe we could do it right now. If you can have a break.."

"-I thought we finished it..."

"-Nope... There is something more that I wanted to say but I didn't have the time to."

"-Yeah ok. Let's go to some quiet place."

He followed her and they entered a non-occupied office. He began talking immediately.

"-So...I thought about what you said and I realized that you were right; I have never let you take the decisions by yourself because I didn't think you were able to do it. But I was wrong. You are... So that's what I am doing now!"

"-What do you mean by that's what you are doing now?"

"-I am going to ask you one question... One silly question which answer could change everything. Your decision could change everything... Ready?"

"-I think so..." she said already knowing what he was going to ask or at least hoping that what she was thinking about was what he was going to ask her...

"-Dinah Laurel Lance, would you do me the honor of being my girlfriend again?"

"-I.."

"-No, no, no, no... Wait before answering! I have something to add. I promise you that if you say yes, I will never EVER cheat on you again. I won't even dare looking at other girls! I..."

She pressed her finger against his lips so that he would stop talking.

"-You really talk too much..." she said mockingly "You didn't need all this speech; I already knew what my answer would be the second after the question got out of you mouth..." she laughed "Yes Oliver I want to be you girlfriend again!"

"-Really? I mean.. are you serious? Because if that is a joke I do-"

"STOP TALKING! I am sure you can find something more interesting to do with your lips..." she said with a sexy smile.

He didn't wait any longer. He softly came closer to her, locked his beautiful blue eyes with her wonderful hazel eyes and gently pressed his lips against her. This feeling... They had totally forgotten it. She had totally forgotten what it was like to kiss Oliver... It was as if he never left, as if the last 5 years never existed... For Oliver, this kiss was so much more than just a "letsgetbacktogether" kiss. To him, this kiss meant forgiveness, love... It meant everything to him. He remembered that when he was on the island he was replaying every little moment he had spent with her. And he told himself that this kiss was so much more than a these little moments... Their gentle kiss quickly ended to leave place to a much more passionate kiss... His hands rested on her waist pulling her closer and she put hers on the back of his neck in order to deepen the kiss (if that was even possible).

They stopped kissing when they felt their lungs screaming for some air. When they stopped she began thinking about their morning chat. She began remembering how hot he was bare chest.

"-What are you thinking about?" he said snapping her out of her thoughts once again.

"-I was picturing you bare chest. You definitely looked hot!

He just smiled.

"By the way" she added " How did you get your new wound?"

"-My new wound?"

"-Yeah you know, the one you have on your left arm."

"-Oh em.." He need to find something to tell her quickly, he wasn't prepared for this question. The only thing that came out of his brain was "Razor, I let it fall and he ended up on my arm" that was the stupidest lied he had ever said.

"-Okay"

She totally didn't believe him but she didn't want to ruin their "new" relationship, so she just let go.. even if she perfectly knew that one day she will ask him to tell her the truth.

That is when his phone decided to ring.

"-It is my mum. I have to go home. I'll see you later okay?"

"-Yep."

He kissed her forehead and went out of the office. She and Oliver were back together. It was weird after what happened between them but she had to admit that in 5 years, she had never been so happy!

The next morning.

Laurel point of view

When I woke up I immediately thought about Oliver. I wanted to see him before going to work. I was missing him. God, I was worse than a teenage girl who just began dating with her first boyfriend. But I didn't care. THIS was Love! I got out of my bedroom, turned on the TV and went to shower. I could hear the TV from under the shower and when I heard the news it felt like somebody stabbed me right in the heart... I quickly got out and settled in front of the TV.

"FLASH NEWS: Oliver Queen was arrested this morning by the detective Lance. He is suspected of being vigilante guy with the green hood. So he is also suspected of murder."

"-What the hell is THAT!?" she asked to herself...

WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK OF THIS?

OLIVER AND LAUREL FINALLY TOGETHER! BUT FOR HOW LONG...?


	7. I Tried To Save Her!

Chapter 7:

Laurel Point Of View

After seeing the news I immediately went to the Police Office... One I got there Moira and Walter were getting out of the office where Oliver was detained. So I just went directly to the office and got in.

"-Hey Ollie" I said when I saw him.

"-Hey" he answered.

"-How are you?" I asked concerned

"-I couldn't be any better." he said smiling

"-Are you sure?"

"-Babe, I am innocent, and we are going to prove it"

"-We? What do you mean we?" I asked afraid of his answer

"-I would like you to be my lawyer"

"-What? Oliver, I can't...My father is the cop who arrested you. I can't just stand up against him like this."

"-I know what I am asking you is hard and it you don't want to do this I will understand. I am just asking you because you are the best lawyer I know."

"-Oliver.."

"-Oh Come on Laurel we both know you can't resist saving my ass."

"-Fine...I will be you lawyer. But don't make me regret this okay?"

"-I promise" he said before kissing my lips.

After the first audience, we managed to have Oliver freed but Oliver was forced to stay at home and to wear a GPS monitor. That was kind of a victory... But it wasn't enough, I had to prove to the jury that he was innocent, that he couldn't be the vigilante I talked to at the benefit and the guy who saved my life.

The next day, Oliver, my father and his lawyer were waiting for me at the police office..

"-Sorry I am late.." I said while entering the room.

"-It's okay" I said

"-So now that you are here we have something to tell you. Mr Queen right here, lived on a island for five years. This little journey may have damaged his brain so we suggest that he goes to a psychiatric hospital for 15 days.. Our scientists and psychologist will take him in charge and see if he has any trouble which can cause him to act as the vigilante.." the lawyer said.

"-No. I am not going to a hospital... I am not crazy, I am innocent and I am going to prove it... I will take a polygraph."

"-A polygraph won't help in front of a jury."

"-I will take a polygraph in front of him" he said pointing my father. "He is the one I need to convince"

"-I am going to need a minute" I said turning to face my father and the lawyer.

Once they were out, I immediately turned to Oliver.

"-What the hell are you doing? What the lawyer is offering is an incredible opportunity Oliver"

He got up and took my hands in his and told me:

"-Look Laurel, I am not crazy. I am innocent and I am going to prove it and if I fail then I will think about negotiations."

"-Okay. I will set the polygraph.. But you have people who care about you so think about them."

Later that day, at the polygraph session.

"-Is your name Oliver Queen?" Detective Lance asked Oliver.

"-Yes."

"-Were you born on the 26th May 1986?" ( AN: I don't know if this is the real date.)

"-Yes."

"-Are you the guy on the picture?" He asked showing him the picture of the vigilante.

"-No."

"-Have you ever seen him?"

"-No."

"-Were you on board of the Queen's Gambit 5 years ago?"

"-I don't see what the link between this and the accusation is!" I objected

"-I am just asking. So, were you?"

"-Yes."

"-Your body is at 20% covered by scars. How could you get those scars if you were alone on that island?"

"-I wasn't alone..."

"-Oh, why didn't you mention that before?"

"-Because the people that were there tortured me." I looked at him with disbelief. Of course I had seen his scars but I never knew were they came from.

"-Dad I think we should stop." I told my dad.

"-Do you want us to stop Mr Queen?"

"-No. I am fine" he said reassuring me by smiling at me.

"-Three persons died that day right?"

"-Yes."

"-My daughter was one of them right?"

"-..."

"-Dad STOP! This is over"

"-Yes" Oliver answered ignoring what I had just said.

"-Did you at least try to save her?"

"-I..." he didn't answer.

"-I NEED AN ANSWER! DID YOU?"

"-YES! I DID! When my father saw me in the water he took me in the ship he was in but I dived back I wanted to find her! Because I couldn't let her die! I didn't want her to die! I stayed under the water for six freaking minutes but I didn't find her body, I couldn't find her! SO YES I HAVE TRIED TO SAVE YOUR DAUGHTER BUT I COULDN'T BECAUSE I DIDN'T FIND HER!" he shouted with tears in his eyes.

He got rid of the polygraph, got up and left.

"-Why did you do that?" I asked him clearly angry.

"-Because I needed answers!"

"-So do you agree with the fact that he is innocent right?

"-No I don't buy it. Even if he told the truth I still think that he is the vigilante and I will prove it." and with that he got out.

Later that night at the Queen's mansion

"-Look I am sorry for my father behavior."

"-There is no need to be sorry. I understand"

"-You are too good" I said.

I got closer and kissed him gently. In a few seconds our gentle kiss became more passionate and everything got really fast. In less than a minute, he was lying on his bed with me on top of him trying to get rid of my top...

"-Oliver I-" Théa said while opening the door.

"-Théa! Don't you know how to knock" he said while I was getting off of him.

"-I am SO SO SO sorry. But the Detective Lance is downstairs and he wants to talk to you."

Oliver's Point of View

I quickly got downstairs to see what Lance wanted.

"-So D. Lance, are you here to apologize?" I said while settling on the couch installing I left feet on the table.

"-Don't dream little boy. I am here because of my job."

"-Okay. So what's up?"

He moved to my left foot and took off the GPS monitor.

"-What are you doing?" I asked

"-You are free to go. The vigilante was seen at the opposite side of the city while you were here. So you are free."

"-Okay. Hey D. Lance, I am sorry for Sarah. I know it doesn't mean anything for you but I really am."

He nods with his head and went out.

When I went back to my bedroom, Laurel was there, sitting on my bed.

"-So what did he want?" she said once she noticed me.

"-I am free"

"-What do you mean?"

"-The vigilante was seen at the other side of the city while I was there so he understood that I wasn't him so I am free."

"-God that awesome."

"-Yeah it is."

I laid down in my bed and she moved so that her head would be resting on my chest.

"-I missed you" she said after a few minutes.

"-I missed you too Laurel. More than you can imagine."

She looked at me and smiled.

"-Can I stay here for the night?"

"-Stay here for the night?" I repeated.

"-Wait I don't mean...having sex. Even if that idea is...tempting. I just mean you know stay in your arms all night long."

"-Okay. We will do this. But first I need a shower. I will be quick"

"-Okay."

I got up and went to the shower.

Laurel's Point Of View.

While he was under the shower I turned the TV on to watch the news. I was picturing Oliver under the shower. It was going to be hard to resist him tonight...Something I saw on TV got me out of my thoughts...

"FLASH NEWS: HERE ARE THE FIRST REAL IMAGES WE HAVE OF THE VIGILANTE."

On TV there were showing a video some hostages had taken during the benefit concert. What caught my attention is that it seemed like the vigilante had been hit by a bullet in the arm. Wait a minute...the wound...the arm...Oliver...No that wasn't possible. But the Oliver's wound is situated at the exact same place as the vigilante's one. Moreover, he lied about how he got it... He couldn't be the vigilante. Oliver couldn't. But the proves were directly pointing him. If this was true, it would mean that Oliver is the guy who is trying to save the town.

It would also mean that the guy I love is a murderer...

TO BE CONTINUED...

SO WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK? REVIEW... =)

AN: For those who were expecting Oliver and Laurel to live a perfect fairytale... IT IS UNFORTUNATELLY NOT THE CASE. OTHERWISE IT WOULD BE BORING... SO I WILL TRY TO UPDATE AT THE END OF THE WEEK...


	8. Oliver Stop!

_**LOVE THE MAN YOU'LL LOVE THE HERO.**_

_**AN : I am so**__** so so s**__**orry. I didn't have the time to update sooner because I was passing some important exam so please don't be mad at me for this... =) **__** I'm glad you guys haven't given up on my story because I take forever to update. You guys are awesome. :)**_

_**So here is the new chapter; I hope you will like it and if you do, once again, let me know about it.**_

_**Chapter 8:**_

_**Laurel's point of view**_

Could it be true? Could Oliver really be the vigilante? NO! He couldn't. Come on he was just...Oliver! Oliver has always been a selfish guy, an idiot, even a jerk sometimes..And still, despite these I was deeply in love with him..I must be weird. But whatever, he couldn't be the vigilante! My selfish boyfriend couldn't be the Guardian Angel who is trying to save our town, even if his methods are quite extreme...

But who knows what happened to him when he was on that island? Who knows what may have happened to him? Maybe the things that he has lived made him change, made him become a...WHAT THE HELL AM I SAYING?! Oliver can't be the vigilante, he doesn't even know how to fight! I don't have any clue or any evidence of him being the vigilante. He is just the guy I love and I am going to spend the night with him. I have to forget those stupid things!

_**Oliver's point of view**_

I was under the shower since at least five minutes and I was telling myself how happy I was with Laurel. My life was perfect, I had my family, my love and my "job". I couldn't help but think that everything could collapse if anyone found out about my secret but in another way I couldn't help but want to tell Laurel the truth. How would she react? Badly... I guess. I remember when she told her father that I was a killer, a criminal, a murderer... But I am none of these. Why couldn't she understand? I finally got out of my bathroom and when I entered the bedroom, Laurel was nowhere to be seen.

"-Laurel? Where are you?" I shouted. Since I didn't get an answer I thought that maybe she was gone. Why would she...

"-Hey. You have finally gotten out of the shower." She said with a smile.

"-Yeah... Where were you?" I asked turning around.

"-I went downstairs to grab this." she said showing some ice cream.

"-I thought you had left."

"-Why would I leave you?" she said with a chuckle.

"-I don't know...i thought maybe you had realized that you didn't want...this?" I said gesturing us.

"-And what is "this" exactly?" she said coming closer to me.

"-You know...You and...I...Together...again..."i said trying to find my words.

"-Oh you mean us! Why wouldn't I want us?" she said

"-Could you stop your question?! I feel like I am in front of your father!" I laughed.

"-Okay...I stop. But do not dare comparing me to my father again...Ever!" she said with a threatning voice.

"-You think that your threats are scaring me?"

"-They should be. As I am smaller and thinner, I am faster and smarter. I could knock you down in less that a minute." she said with a daring smile.

"-Well that is what we are going to see." I lifted her up and walked to my bed while she was debating.

"-Oliver! Put me down!" she shouted

"-As you with ma'am" I threw her on the bed and went instantly on top of her. I blocked her hands and her legs so that she wouldn't be able to move anymore.

"-You don't happen to be ticklish anymore right?" I said with a huge smile.

"-Oliver do NOT play that game" she said clearly afraid of what I might do.

"-So I deduce you are still ticklish. That is, for sure, a good news..."

I immediately began tickling her and she couldn't help but burst out in a laugh while trying to debate herself.

"-Please Stop It Ollie! PLEASE!"

I finally stopped but didn't change our position. Why would I? I liked it too much. She was looking at me with something in her eyes I couldn't define...

"-Why are you looking at me that way?" I asked

_**Laurel's Point of View**_

I was trying to act normally and to ignore the fact that the man I had in front of me wasn't the town Guardian Angel. Oliver couldn't be him. But I couldn't ignore it anymore. I needed to know the truth or this was going to drive me crazy. I knew that if this was true, he wasn't going to admit it; I needed to find a way to find out the truth.

"-Hey..Where are you?" he said.

"-I am here with you..." I answered realizing that I had been in my thoughts for too long.

"-No you were so deeply in your thoughts that you were not even listening to me..."

"-I am sorry. What were you saying?"

"-I was asking you why you were looking at me that way?"

"-What way?"

"-I don't know. When I came back the island you used to look at me with hatred and anger in your eyes. And now it seems like you are looking at me with-"

"-Love" I finished.

"-Yeah..I don't know if I am right or anything but..."

"-You are totally right Oliver. I still love you. And I used to hate you because..

"-Because of Sarah." he interrupted.

"-Yes and No.. I mostly hated you because I was hurt. And because after the fact that you cheated on me I never allowed myself to be happy again... That is why all I was feeling, all I could feel, was anger and hatred..."

"-I am so sorry Laurel, for everything."

"-I know and I am not mad at you anymore... On the contrary, I love you."

"-And I love you too Laurel." he said with a lovely smile.

He kissed me, and even if I knew who he could possibly be, I couldn't help but kissing him back and wanting him. Instantly, our kiss grew deeper and became more passionate. His hands went down to my hips, and I let my hands explore his body; familiarizing myself with his incredibly hot body...I wanted out of his shirt, I wanted to feel his skin against mine so I took his shirt off. I couldn't take it anymore I wanted us again, in every possible way.

"-I want you Oliver..." I whispered in his ear while I was undoing his belt.

He stopped kissing and looked at me in the eyes.

"-What happened to the fact that you just wanted to SLEEP here?" he said with a smirk.

"-Forget that I have ever said that.." I answered

As I was going to kiss him again he stepped back so that I couldn't.

"-What are you doing?" I asked

"-I am having fun" he answered with a smile.

"-Don't do that! Don't play with me." I said trying to get him to kiss me again.

"-Why do you want to rush thing? We have all night long." he whispered in my ear and kissing my neck.

"-No don't make me wait. I have waited for 5 years already.."

"-So you will be able to wait some more..." he interrupted.

As he took of my shirt revealing my red bra, he began trailing kisses down to my stomach passing by my breasts slowly.. But suddenly he got up and looked at me.

"-What's wrong?" I asked,

"-Don't you think we should stop this?" he said calmly.

"-What? Why? Don't you want me?" I asked hurt.

"-God Laurel of course I want you. But I don't want things to get to fast between us. We have just got back together and I don't want to screw this up..." he admitted.

"-That is really...gentleman." we both laughed. " So what do you want to do?"

"-I don't know. How about we turn on the TV and watch some episodes of the stupids TV show you watch."

"-Hey! The Vampire Diaries is everything but a stupid TV show!" I said punching him I the arm."

"-Okay. So does it sounds good to you?"

"-Yes. But please, next time don't let things go that far If you are planning to stop them."

"-Why? Are you hot?"

"-Let's just say that stopping a makeout session at that particular point is kind of...frustrating." I said searching for the good words..

"-I promise"

We settled on his bed, my head was resting on his chest and he was trying to watch my favourite Tv show without getting bored which I found cute... That's when the episode was interrupted by some news.

"THE NEW TOWN'S ENEMY HAS BECAME MORE AND MORE DANGEROUS! INDEED THE VIGILANTE COPICATE IS DETAINING 3 HOSTAGES WHO ARE PART OF THE CITY'S ADMINISTRATION! FOR ONCE, WE ARE SOLENLY ASKING THE ORIGINAL COPICATE TO HELP US!"

I could feel Oliver's body tensing up and his heartbeat fastening. After 5 minutes, his phone rang. After checking it he got up and turned to me.

"-I have to go..." he said

"-Where are you going?" his behaviour was beginning to make me think that I was right.

"-Something has come up. Diggle needs me."

"-Okay." I wasn't going to argue him right now, I had a better idea in mind.

"-You can stay here. I come back as fast as I can. Love you" he kissed my cheek and went out.

It was now or never. This was my only chance to find out if Oliver really was the Vigilante...

I got out as fast as I could and run after him.

Unfortunatelly 10 minutes later I had lost his track but if my supositions were right, I knew exactly were he was going.

After 10 other minutes I arrived at the building where the hostages were. I could hear windows breaking, people screaming and running. And suddenly I couldn't hear anything anymore not even a fly... I ran to see what was going on not caring about my own safety.

_**Meanwhile**_

_**Oliver's Point of View**_

God, that copicate was a skilled archer. I couldn't even move but I had to get up. He was gone and the hostages were free. I had to leave before anyone found me here. I began getting up and heading to the window so that I would leave without anyone noticing me but even walking hurt! Suddenly a voice came out of nowhere.

"-Wait!"

I immediately recognize Laurel's voice behind me. What was she doing here?!

"-Let me help you" she said.

"-I don't need your help." I answered taking care of changing my voice.

"-Considering the way you are walking I guess you are wounded which means you need my help."

I decided to ignore her and continue to head to the window.

"-Wait..." she said

I ignored her.

"-Please..."

I ignored her again.

"-...OLIVER STOP!"

I stopped walking immediately shocked by what I had just heard. How could she know?

TO BE CONTINUED...  
SO WHAT DID YOU THINK OF THIS?


	9. You are a Killer

_**AN: Soooo here is the new chapter you have all waited for. Thank you for reading and reviewing...It means a lot to me. I am so glad you guys like it and I wish I will have the time to update more often...**_

_**Things aren't going to be easy for Laurel and Oliver even if they love each other... **_

_**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW PLEASE =) **_

_**Chapter 9**_

_** Oliver's point of view**_

"-...OLIVER STOP!"

I stopped walking immediately shocked by what I had just heard...How could she know? She couldn't have discovered who I was! I had to do something, anything to get her rid of these ideas.

"-Oliver I know it is you." she added.

"-You are still thinking that I am Oliver Queen." I said in a laugh while turning slowly around.

"-Don't try to deny it." she said

"-You really thinks that Oliver Queen can be the one fighting the town's devils? Because I don't think so." I said trying to sound credible.

"-Don't lie to me. I know it is you."

"-I am not Oliver Queen! This guy can't even care about anybody else than himself. Come on he is a jerk everybody knows it!"

"-How do YOU know it?"

"-I read the papers..."

"-Ohh. I am a lawyer and I think you are lying."

"-You know what else I know? I know you Miss Lance. I know that you can always tell when somebody is lying but for that you need to look at him in the eyes and unfortunatelly you can't see mine... Sorry."

"-Answer one question."

"-What is it?"

"-Why are you hiding yourself behind this hood and costume?"

"-Because I don't want people to change their vision of me just because I am trying save the town."

"-By people do you mean the ones you love?"

"-No I mean the one who look at me with-"

"-Love? That's why you are not telling me the truth?"

"-..."

"-You told me yourself that when I was looking at you there was love in my eyes. You think that the way I see you will change?"

"-No. I just want to keep you safe."

"-So why do you want to keep me safe?"

"-Laurel...If I tell you who I really am, you will be in danger."

"-That doesn't answer my question. Why do you want to keep me safe."

I was fed up with lying to her. I had to tell her the truth... But I knew I wouldn't bear her judging eyes on me...She thinks I am killer. Once she will know she will never look at me with love again.

"-If I tell you why, you will know who I really am. And that would be a danger for you.."

"-I take the risks."

"-I want to keep you safe...Because I don't want to be responsible of the death of another Lance... and because I love you."

"-Oliver" she said with tears in her eyes.

That is when I heard the police arriving. And with that I ran out.

I went home immediately. Now she knew everything. I couldn't hide anymore. I laid in my bed to think about what I had just done. This was a mistake. But I knew Laurel, I knew that if I didn't tell her she would have put herself in danger to find out the truth.

"-Not wearing you hood anymore?" I heard from behind.

"-How d...How did you find out?" I asked once I found the strenght to talk.

She sat down on a chair in front of me and waited. That is when I understood it was my turn to talk.

"-How did you found out? About me?"

"-The new wound on your arm."

"-My... Could you explain me."

"-I saw on tv the first real images of the Starling City Vigilante. In the video, we could see him being hit by a bullet in the arm. And I realized that you had a new wound as the exact same emplacement as his. So I made the link."

"-You are not a lawyer for nothing right?"

"-Don't try to flatter me."

"-Well, I guess you want some explanations, am I wrong?" I whispered.

"-In fact you are right..I do want some. What happened to you Oliver? Becoming a vigilante? What the hell crossed your mind?" she asked.

"-Look Laurel, I can not explain everything to you but you have to know that I am doing the right thing." I said trying to make her understand.

"-That's all? That's the explanation you are giving me?!"

"-I can't tell you more about it."

"-You became a trained assassin and now you are telling that you can't tell me why!" she said annoyed.

"-Laurel trust me I c- Wait a minute, you think I am just a murderer?" I said realizing what she had just said.

"-What?"

"-That is what you have just said. You think I am just a stupid killer. Do you think I like killing those people!"

"-Ollie that is not what I meant."

"-THAT'S EXACTLY WHAT YOU MEANT! AND for your information I kill because I don't have any other choice not because I like it...Now get out of here."

"-Oliver listen to me..."

"-I SAID GET OUT!" I shouted.

"-okay."

She began walking away but turned around before getting out.

"-I may not have used the right words. But I don't think you are a killer.. Even if you don't believe me.. And I love you. No matter what. I always have and I always will. I just wanted- It doesn't matter..."

And with that, she got out crying leaving me in my bedroom hurt more than ever.

I KNOW THIS ONE IS SHORTER THAN THE OTHERS BUT I DIDN'T HAVE THE TIME TO WRITE MORE SORRY. I PROMISE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE LONGER.

WHAT DO YOU THINK ABOUT THIS ONE? Reviews are really appreciated. :)


	10. You are nothing but a Hero

_**Thank you very much for your reviews! I appreciate :). I know you guys must hate because i haven't updated in a while but i couldn't find the time SORRY! I'll try to make longer chapters and to add love scenes, I promise. I hope you will like this next chapter. Let me know if you do. **_

Chapter 10:

_**Oliver's Point Of View**_

It has been 5 days: 5 days since Laurel has known about my real identity, 5 days since our little argument. It seemed like a year... I miss her but I can't just forgive her for what she said.. She told me I was a killer. That means she doesn't understand a damn of why I am doing all this. She doesn't really know who I am I guess. And, if this is really the case, maybe I shouldn't be with her. I have been waiting for five years to be with her again and yet, here I am, alone.

"-Hey bro." Théa said knocking on the door.

"-You can come in Théa." I answered sitting down on my bed.

"-What did she do to you?" she said entering the room.

"-Who?" I said not understanding.

"-Laurel! You argued with her right? So what did she do to you?"

"-How do you know I did?"

"-Well she hasn't stop calling for days and you look miserable. So I am clever enough to make the link... So what happened?"

"-She said something which hurt me."

"-That's all?" she said with disbelief.

"-..."

"-Look Oliver, I don't know what she did, but give her the chance to explain and apologize."

"-Why would I?" I asked

"-Well since you are dating her again, you are you again. You are happy! So, seeing as you two are in love, not trying to fix things would be a mistake..She is all you have ever wanted Ollie.."

"-I don't know.."

"-Well, then I let you think about it." She kissed my cheek and left.

A few minutes later, as I was deeply in my thoughts I heard my phone ringing.

Laurel... I didn't want to talk to her right now. But what Théa told me kept turning in my head. She was right, Laurel has always been what I want. But still, I couldn't let go off the fact that she thinks I am a killer.

"-It would be nice to answer your phone." A voice said behind me.

I turned around to see Laurel standing in front of the door of my bedroom.

"-Laurel, what are you doing here?"

"-Well you wasn't answering your phone so I came here..." she answered.

"-Maybe I wasn't answering because I had a good reason to do so.."

"-Oliver, come on! It has been five days and you're still mad at me.."

"-Laurel, you should go. I -"

"-No you shut up! I talk!"

When she saw I wasn't going to answer or contest that she continued.

"-I freaked out, when you told me who you really were, I freaked out. And honestly I still do so.. How did you want me to react?"

"-I don't know. But if I was you I wouldn't have used the word "killer"."

"-Okay I know I shouldn't have said you were I killer. I didn't know what to say. I panicked not because I thought that what you are doing isn't the right thing but because I was afraid: afraid that you risk your life everyday trying to save Starling City."

"-Then why did you say I was a killer?"

"-I don't know Oliver. But clearly that is not what I think! You are not a murderer I know it. I know you are trying to save the city even if I am not really used to your methods. Oliver you saved my life, you saved so many people's life! And you do kill people when it necessary and – I am not saying that I like it – but at least the results are good! You are not a killer but a hero. You are nothing but a hero."

During all her speech; she looked at me with sorry eyes and with tears almost running down her cheeks. Seeing that I wasn't saying anything she added.

"-Now would be the time to say something."

"-Do you want to be with me?" I asked.

"-What?" She said almost surprised of the question

"-Now that you know who I am, now that you know that I have killed people, Do you still want to be with me?"

"-I will want to be with you no matter what you do!"

"-I assume that is a Yes..."

"-Yes! Yes! Of course that is a YES!" She laughed

She ran to me and jumped in my arms.

"-I love you! I love you! I love you!" she said kissing me.

"-And I missed you!" I said between her kisses.

Our little kisses quickly became intense and passionate. She led me to my bed and laid me down so she could post herself on top of me.

"-Laurel.."

"-Shhhh. Don't tell me we are going too fast. I have waited for this moment 5 long years. I am not going to stop because I love you and I am ready for this. And I want you right here and right now!"

"-Well. That is good to know. But the truth is, I was going to say that you should close the door..." I laughed.

"-Oh..."

She quickly got up ran to close the door and by the time she came back I had already gotten rid of my shirt. Considering the way she looked at me she was liking what she was seeing. She came back on top of me and our kisses grew deeper than ever. My hands were going up and down her body touching every little part of it: her perfect ass, her hair, her boobs. My lips flew down to her collarbone passing by her ear. Her hands were even more effective. Indeed, her hands flew down my torso heading to my grewing erection. She began undoing my belt wanting me out of my pants.

"-You are going a little bit too fast Miss Lance." I said posting myself on top of her.

"-What?"

"-Well. We have been waiting for this since 5 long years, you said it yourself. Let's make it perfect, shall we?"

"-Is that your new way to say that you are going to tease me?"

"-Kind of.." I laughed.

"-That is not going to happen" She said trying to get herself on top of me again.

"-Don't forget that I am "The Hood" you can't be stronger than me. So I assume that is definitely going to happen..."

The first part of the night was about teasing her and pleasing her. Then It was all about pleasing me which hadn't happened since a long time.

_**End of Oliver's Point Of View**_

They made love as if it was their first time as they spent the night rediscovering each other. This was definitely the best night of their lives.

That night they fall asleep in the persontheylove's arms thinking about how happy they were both.


	11. Author's Note

Okay Guys, I am so sorry i haven't uploaded for a while but i have some very important exam coming and i have to work. Don't worry there are 3 new chapters coming at the end of the month! I promise!

LOVE YOU! 3


End file.
